Friend or Foe?
by CloudXLightning
Summary: Kehadiran yang tidak terduga, kekuatan yang berhasil menyeimbanginya. Siapakah sosok Lightning, teman atau musuh? Cloud harus menelan kekalahan dari Lightning untuk mencari tahu! One-shot


_Duuuh, akhirny kesampean juga buat nulis fic mereka *nangis bahagia*. Tapi saia jadi mulai galau, mau bikin kisah percintaan atau engga? Grrrr, galau, galau, galau...  
_

_Karakter Final Fantasy VII & XIII adalah milik Square-Enix, bukan saia yah..._

* * *

"Kau harusnya memberi tahu dari awal, Reeve! Kau tidak pernah mengatakan kalau tempat itu dijaga oleh seseorang!" Suara seorang pria terdengar di ruang kerja Reeve.

Reeve yang bertopang dagu tidak bergeming dengan teriakan pria berambut jabrik itu, wajahnya masih terlihat tenang, meski guratan wajahnya menunjukan kalau dia agak cemas. "Jika aku tahu, seharusnya aku akan memberi informasi itu kepadamu. Kehadirannya diluar dugaan, aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana."

Pria itu menggebrak meja dengan kesal. "Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana mungkin informan yang kau banggakan itu bisa sampai gagal mendapatkan informasi mengenai seorang wanita berambut pink yang menghalangiku untuk mengambil Materia tersebut!"

Pria yang dipanggil Reeve mendelik marah. "Seharusnya aku yang marah, Cloud. Apa kau lupa, kalau aku yang membayarmu untuk mencuri kristal itu? Dan kau gagal..."

"Aku tidak pernah gagal, camkan itu baik-baik, Reeve!" Cloud mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Reeve. "Beri aku kesemptan sekali lagi, dan Materia itu akan menjadi milikmu."

"Jika kau gagal?"

"Seorang Cloud Strife tidak pernah gagal!" Gemuruh halilintar terdengar tepat setelah Cloud mengucapkan kalimat itu, kemudian pergi.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tujuh Jam Yang Lalu_

"Clous Strife di sini, aku sudah berhasil memasuki wilayah musuh," Cloud memberi kabar melalui _walkie-talkie._

"Baik. Berhati-hati Cloud. Menurut informasi, Materia yang kita cari berada di bagian paling dalam dari gedung ini. Seharusnya tidak akan sulit, sebab tidak ada orang di sana. Tapi tetap, berhati-hati Cloud."

Reeve ternyata benar, sudah tidak ada orang di dalam gedung ini. Tapi jika memang misi ini tidak begitu berbahaya, kenapa Reeve meminta Cloud untuk datang ke sini? Cloud tidak begitu memikirkannya, sebab kondisi keuangannya sedang sulit, dan misi ini dibayar dengan harga tinggi. Padahal hanya masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung dan mengambil Materia. Apa jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan Materia itu? Entah. Apa pun alasannya, Cloud sudah mengambil misi ini.

Diujung lorong, terlihat sebuah benda besar warna pink melayang-layang ditengah ruangan. Apa itu benda yang dimaksud oleh Reeve? Setelah yakin kalau keadaan aman, Cloud mendekat.

"Berani juga, masuk ke sini begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Kau punya keberanian, atau kau itu bodoh?" Suara seorang wanita menggema di ruangan tersebut.

"Siapa di sana?" Cloud mengeluarkan pedangnya sambil terus siaga.

Langkah kaki terdengar dari balik benda besar tersebut, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna pink, ditangannya tergenggam sebuah senjata yang baru kali ini dilihat oleh Cloud. "Apa kau mau mencuri Kristal ini?"

_Kristal? Jadi itu sebutan untuk benda besar dibelakangnya. Memang ukurannya cukup besar dan dia tidak begitu bulat untuk bisa disebut Materia_. "Ya, aku harus mengambil benda itu."

"Langkahi dulu mayatku!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menyerang Cloud.

"Yang benar saja!" Cloud yang tidak siap sempat kewalahan melawan serangan wanita berambut pink itu. Kecepatan dan kekuatan keduanya hampir seimbang, hanya saja Cloud sedang tidak berkonsentrasi ke pertarungan sehingga pertahannya mampu ditembus. Hingga satu tebasan berhasil melempar Buster Sword ke belakang. Senjata wanita itu sekarang berada di leher Cloud.

"Menyerah, dan pergi dari sini!" Perintahnya dengan wajah dingin.

_Aku, dikalahkan olehnya... Tidak mungkin..._

"Apa aku harus menebas lehermu baru kau mau pergi dari sini? Sebetulnya aku tidak mau melakukannya, aku hanya akan menodai Blazefire."

"ang...ben...sa..." Ucap Cloud terbata-bata.

"Apa? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Yang benar saja!" Bersamaan dengan bangkitnya Cloud, sebuah ledakan keluar dari telapak tangan Cloud, nampaknya dia baru saja menggunakan Materia Fire.

"Cih, keras kepala!" Wanita berambut pink itu melempar sebuah bomb dan membuat lubang berukuran besar di dinding. Sambil terus berlari menuju ke lubang itu, dia berusaha menghindar dan sesekali membalas serangan Cloud.

_Perasaan apa ini, kenapa aku...menjadi bersemangat untuk mengalahkannya? Baru kali ini, aku begitu bersemangat untuk mengalahkan seseorang..._

"Kenapa, bocah jabrik? Sudah lelah bertarung?!" Hardiknya.

"Tidak pernah!" Sekarang giliran Cloud yang berlari ke arah wanita itu, namun diluar dugaan, wanita itu tersenyum sebelum ia meloncat ke atas. Tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya dan juga tidak ada pegangan membuat Cloud terjatuh dari lantai lima puluh. Jika bukan karena Bahamut, mungkin tubuh Cloud sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Setidaknya, ada yang hancur, harga diri Cloud karena dikalahkan oleh wanita berambut pink itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Cloud, kenapa kau jadi begitu bersemangat untuk mengambil kristal itu?" Tanya Cid bingung.

_Bukan karena kristalnya, tapi wanita itu! Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya. _Cloud tetap diam sambil terus merapihkan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa.

"Cloud, jika kau tidak bisa mengambil kristal itu, langsung keluar dari sana. Mengerti?" Perintah Reeve.

"Ya, aku mengerti! Lalu, apa kau punya informasi mengenai wanita itu?"

Reeve hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Entah. Bahkan aku tidak yakin kalau dia berasal dari dunia ini. Nampaknya dia berasal dari dunia yang sama dengan kristal itu."

Cloud melihat Shelke yang berdiam diri di sudut ruangan. "Sebetulnya, apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa dia?!"

Shelke hanya melirik sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar. "Aku tidak tahu. Nampaknya ini ulah Sephiroth, dia melakukan sesuatu terhadap Lifestream, dan membuatnya menjadi sebuah pintu ke dimensi lain. Selanjutnya, kau tahu kan? Wanita itu datang bersama dengan kristalnya, dan membuat kekacauan."

Tepat setelah Cloud terlempar dari gedung tersebut, wanita itu juga keluar dan menebar kekacauan. Meski dibilang menebar kekacauan, sebetulnya tidak seperti itu. Gedung sudah dikepung oleh WRO, dan mereka langsung mengarahkan senjata mereka kepada wanita berambut pnk itu begitu dia turun (Bisa dibayangkan, wanita itu loncat dari lantai 50 tanpa luka sedikit pun!). Dipaksa untuk menyerahkan diri, dia menolak, dan berakhir dengan pertarungan sengit melawan seratus pasukan WRO. Cloud yang ketika pertarungan terjadi berada di atas dengan Bahamut berdecak kagum melihat gerakan wanita itu. Begitu sempurna, dan terlatih. Seperti Sephiroth.

Setelah mengalahkan pasukan khusus WRO, wanita itu langsung pergi. Sama seperti Cloud, dia juga menggunakan bantuan mahluk Summon. Berbentuk kuda. Jika biasanya seorang pangeran yang naik kuda putih, sekarang, sang puteri-lah yang menaiki kuda putih. Dan Cloud, yang berada tepat di sebelahnya tidak bisa bergerak sakng terkesimanya.

"Kenapa kau ingin menangkapnya, Reeve?" Tanya Cloud dalam perjalanan menuju Mideel menggunakan _airship _milik WRO. Langit semakin mendung, petir semakin menjadi, tetapi hujan belum turun juga.

"Jika kita tidak menangkapnya, dia akan menyebabkan kerusakan yang lebih parah."

"Tapi Mideel bisa dikatakan seperti kota mati, penduduk di sana sangat sedikit. Malah yang aku dengar di sana sudah tidak ada orang lagi semenjak kejadian munculnya Ultima Weapon." Kata Yuffie yang berdiri di belakang Cloud.

"Di Mideel memang tidak ada penduduknya, tapi jika dia pergi dari sana? Itu berbahaya, oleh karena itu kita mengepungnya di Mideel."

Dalam waktu tujuh jam WRO sudah berhasil memojokan wanita itu, sehingga mau tidak mau dia harus kabur ke Mideel. Dan memang itulah tujuan Reeve, kembali ke tempat pertama kali dia muncul.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Mideel, tidak ada yang berubah. Sebagai kota yang terletak di sebuah pulau yang cukup jauh dari pulau utama membuat kota ini tidak begitu ramai, dan semenjak kejadian tiga tahun silam, dimana tanah di Mideel bergeres dan membuat Lifestream nampak.

"Biar aku saja yang turun," ujar Cloud ketika sudah mendarat.

"Tapi Cloud..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tifa." Cloud menatap Tifa yang ingin ikut turun dengannya. "Percaya padaku."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati, Cloud."

Cloud mengangguk lalu meminta agar setelah ia turun _airship _segera pergi dari Mideel, dan kembali jika mereka melihat tanda dari Cloud.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan wanita itu. Dia tengah berdiri didekat retakan yang mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna hijau.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk bertarung melawanmu." Kata Cloud.

"Oh, menarik." Wanita itu memtuar tubuhnya, dan tersenyum. "Aku kira kau sakit hati karena kalah dariku. Ada apa? Tidak mau balas dendam?"

"Aku tahu ketika kita bertarung, pikiran kita sama-sama tidak dalam pertarungan itu. Aku memikirkan masalahku, begitu juga dengan kau. Kau sedang mencari cara untuk kembali ke tempatmu, iya kan? Dari mana kau datang?"

"Maksudmu dunia aku berasal?" Wanita itu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Sementara ketika aku tiba di duniamu, aku berada di sebuah kota yang nampaknya sudah lama ditinggalkan. Di utara sana."

Cloud bergumam. "Lantas, apa tujuanmu ke sini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak berniat untuk ke sini. Aku tiba-tiba dihisap oleh cahaya berwarna hijau. Dan begitu aku tersadar, aku sudah ada di duniamu. Aku mencari-cari jalan pulang, tidak ketemu. Lalu ada suara seorang wanita menggema dalam kepalaku, yang menyuruh untuk datang ke sini. Dan, begitulah akhirnya."

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari bawah tanah. Itu tandanya retakan akan segera tertutup lagi.

"Aku minta maaf, karena telah membuat duniamu jadi kacau. Aku tidak punya niat untuk melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin menemukan jalan pulang, itu saja."

Entah perasaan apa yang melintas dihatinya kala itu, namun Cloud hanya mengangguk. Tidak berniat menggerakan otot tubuhnya yang lain. Rasanya Reeve bisa mengerti nanti, jika Cloud menjelaskannya. Lagi pula, dia tidak melukai orang kan? Pasukan khusus yang berhasil dia kalahkan, mereka semua tidak apa-apa, hanya pingsan beberapa saat saja.

"Lightning."

"Apa?" Cloud bertanya dengan bingung.

"Namaku Lightning. Paling tidak sebelum pulang, aku bisa tahu siapa namamu, bukan? Jika kita bertemu lagi sewaktu-waktu." Lightning bertolak pinggang menggunakan satu tangan. "Siapa tahu nanti aku akan muncul di duniamu lagi. Atau mungkin sebaliknya."

"Cloud. Dan akan aku pastikan, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menang melawanmu." Cloud tersenyum lebar. Baru kali ini dia bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Begitu lepas, begitu bahagia. Senyum yang bahkan tidak pernah ia tunjukan kepada Tifa.

Lightning tersenyum sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke belakang, menuju ke retakan tersebut. Tepat setelah dia menghilang, suara gemuruh semakin besar, dan retakan di tanah tertutup dengan sempurna. Cloud sempat berlari menuju retakan tersebut, berharap dia bisa loncat dan pergi ke dunia tempat Lightning tinggal.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara dia muncul ke sini, apalagi mengenai siapa dirinya, namun kehadirannya sangat berkesan. Cloud menggeleng, lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya sempat menoleh sekali lagi.

_Sampai jumpa. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu..._

_Dan aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu saat itu!_


End file.
